Canada
by Selath
Summary: Life isn't easy when your growing up, two fathers warring for your love, and an older brother trying to annex you around every turn! eventual Canada X Britain/France/America/Quebec... This is a story of a not so young nation; soon it will be rated M!
1. Chapter 1: The wild things

Canada

Capture 1: Wild things

Once upon a time in there was a land divided into wild things, tribal animals that danced in the forests, flew through the skies, and swam amongst the fish and through the fresh water oceans. This is the story of one of those spirits... A small naked child who had only recently taken human shapes and he was the guardian of the village, he was known as Kanata. The winters were harsh and the weather fickle where Kanata lived, but everything was happy and he would play with his neighbour spirits to the south, east, and west.

But as the spirit child grew he witnessed the harshness hidden in the hearts of the land and in the people living on it... as invaders from strange alien places came guarded by their own spirits Kanata refusing to take up his tiny tomahawk and bow in wraith, instead he shielded his village from the great Russ' storms and strange warriors with cold steel devoid of the warmth instead of once living bone, hide or wood. Until one day the strangers with the steel and ships headed with dragons left Kanata's home forever, never to return.

"Why are we doing this?" England sighed as they sailed up the side of a large coast "We should be spending more time in Europe not looking for a new continent." But suddenly England saw the spirit child Kanata. "Wait! Stop the ship!" England called to his crew. The crew dropped anchor and England led a shore party onto the wild lands. Kanata watched from a nearby bush as the strange spirit guardian and his friends searched for him. But these people were sickly and unable to find him even with the help of their guardian who kept offering a terrible gruel to his followers claiming it would make them well with its magic. Kanata being a kind spirit searched along the shore, taking care to keep hidden and collect the shoots of grass that grew there, taking this he gave it to his people and in turn they gave it to England's. With the crew well again England returned to Europe to tell tales of his discovery and with renewed promises of capturing the spirit child. But as England spoke France was already preparing an expedition to Kanata's home and he would bring treasures to trick the small nation into his folds.

Kanata looked out towards the freshwater oceans twirling the twin feathers in his hair. His people were content and any war was so far away and distant he felt happier than he'd ever felt since he could remember. But then he heard a rustle in the trees, quickly he dived into the waters and swam into the reeds. France walked through the woods carrying a great big sack but he was having trouble as the sack was almost too heavy for him and his blue cape kept getting caught in the bushes. Kanata noticed the exertions of the country and being a naive little country decided to help the stranger, but Kanata took one precaution, he left his bow and tomahawk in the reeds splitting himself in two encase anything happened to him, that would ensure the villages protection. His fears were warranted for as soon as Kanata came out of the water to help, a smirk crossed France's face. "May I help you?" Kanata asked shyly noting as France put down the bag. "Actually I think you can..." France opened the bag revealing a tantalising and brief view of very fine goodies "I've been looking for you, after all." Kanata took a step closer hoping to spy the candies and the fine blankets France had revealed "You have found me..." Kanata answered "What do you want from me?" France reached into his bag of goodies "I have brought many great treats and fine clothing for you." Kanata walked right up to the stranger forgetting in his excitement any wariness "For me?!?" Kanata exclaimed. France pulled a preserved apple sweet from his bag offering it "Of course for you... there is no one else here is there?" Kanata shook his head no and accepted the treat, and France spoke to him of many more fine things, all of which would be found across the great salt seas, a place Kanata desperately wished to go. Finally after the night and fallen and the Kanata in the reeds had swam away Kanata lay next to the fire his head in Frances lap, dreaming of fine things across the waves. "Tell me what is your name little one?" France asked kindly fiddling lovingly with Kanata's feathered and beaded hair. Kanata's eyes drifted half shut for he was tired "Kanata..." France's soothing voice washed over him as the fatherly country spoke "That is... an interesting name, but how do you feel about the name Arcadia?" Kanata started to rise but France hushed him back into almost semi-sleep "Acadia...?" the little village whimpered. "With a name like Acadia... you could come with me, to my house across the sea... you do want to come with me don't you?" Acadia nodded his little head yes. On the break of dawn little Acadia boarded the ship to Europe he looked back only once at a small naked wild thing before the strange child was blocked from his view by a blue cape.


	2. Chapter 2: Acadia

Canada

Chapter 2: Acadia

Everything across the sea was wonderful and new to Acadia. France was so proud of his new colony he just had to show him off to everyone. First he would show him off to his neighbour Austria who was busy in a war with Ottoman Empire. "Oh Austria!" France chimed dragging Acadia behind him. Austria sighed putting down the sword he was cleaning. "Bonjour, Austria is it not a fine day?" "What do you want France?" "Look!" France lifted the tiny child Acadia feathers and beads dangling in his hair "Bonjour, Austria!" little Acadia smiled in Frances arms waving his chubby fingers. "Oh..." Austria looked at the struggling to reach little colony as it spotted Italy dusting in the corner. France put Acadia down patting the child on the head, Acadia went off like a shot for little Chibitalia, even though Italy was bigger than Acadia he saw something chasing him and ran with a terrified 'eek!'. –patter- -Patter- -Patter- 'Eek!' –patter- -Patter- -Patter- Acadia chased Italy "He's a strange looking colony..." said Austria as he felt a vain pulse in his head "W-what do you mean?" asked an aghast France. –patter- -Patter- -Patter- –patter- -Patter- -Patter- 'Eek!' "His name is normal but he dresses himself with feathers and beads..." Austria tried to seem casual as the vein in his head grew bigger! 'Eek!' –patter- -Patter- France Looked at his Acadia the little colony was chasing Italy around a large portrait of Archduke Ferdinand II. Italy bumped into the wall causing the portrait to fall Acadia tripped and broke the picture. Everyone froze... Austria smiled at France the vein gone but fire reached out from him "Get out..." He took up his sword.

France and Acadia bounced out of Austria's house. "Ouch" Acadia exclaimed rubbing his head, France immediately went to his colony. "My little Acadia you are not hurt, are you!" France embraced Acadia and coddled his bruised forehead making it better with kisses. "Come now we are going to get you the most wonderful make over!" Acadia followed his adoptive father country that was stripping the feathers and beads from his hair. "We're going to make you respectable! And even that stuck up Austria will find you as irresistible as I do!" Acadia smiled up at his father "Oui, I would love that very much Father!"

Sometime later France walked down the cobbled streets of London with a little Acadia now dressed in fashionable baby blue hat white frilled shirt and matching baby blue pantaloons, no more feathers or beads in sight. "Oh, England!" danced forward a happy silly faced France being mimed by Acadia who was making the same happy silly face as his father "Look what I have!" France sang arms outstretch copied by Acadia. England who was working on a ship replied without looking "Egh..." then continued to saw away at his timber. France looked Distraught!

Sometime later France twirled down the cobbled stone street with a giggling spinning until dizzy and falling Acadia. "Oh, England!" France sang twirling behind England as he toiled away. "Go away" hammered England. France looked distraught! But just then a dizzy and spinning Acadia bumped into England's cape, Acadia clutched England. England surprised for a second looked down and blushed. "Bonjour England!" Acadia laughed up at the nation. "UH!" England tried to place where he'd seen this smiling face before. "Oh I see you've noticed my newest colony! Ha ho ho ho!" France snuck up to England's side rising almost like he came from the ground. "Get away from me you fag!" England cursed shaking France from off his shoulder. Then it hit him, a blurred face on a forested coast! England picked up the tiny Acadia who giggles. Suddenly he freezes turning to France fire leaping from him, where did you find him. "Egh" France waves a hand at England laughing "Some coast somewhere, doing something..." England punches France in the face "That coast belongs to me I was there first!" England roars at France but just then a bugle sounds and Spain appears on a row boat paddling towards England "You lying pirate! I was there first!" Spain Roars. "Fire" England blasts him out of the water with a cannon shot.

Canada side story...( Russian North America)

"OH Russia!" France chimed dragging Canada behind him along the snowy countryside road.

"Yes, France vhat can I do for you?" Russia smiled at France coldly.

France hesitated as Acadia watched the snow enviously ``Er...``

``You vshed to show me something, Da?`` Evil waves of energy flowed off of the giant icy country his strong frigid hands reached out to France ready to cling with a death like grip needing to expand "Or are you here to become one vith me?" Acadia struggled away from France.

"On second thought it's okay..." France quickly dodged running dragging Acadia who had finally reached the snow away.

Russia looks down at his empty land and notices the tiny little snowman a smile in beads and a feather sticking out of it. Russia smirks and stairs at the feathered snowman.

"Hello, do you vant to be my friend?" He reaches for the feather and brings it up smelling its scent "Of course you do... Everyone vants to be one with Russia..." Cradling the feather and shifting in his ragged cloak, Russia meets a renewed wintery blast.


	3. Chapter 3: First Love

Canada

Chapter 3: First Love

Once upon a time in a distant land that was mostly untouched and only mostly wild, where the fish still swam, the birds still flew, and the wild children still played. But for how much longer?... A little warrior village who went by the name Kanata watched the ocean as he had for many moons, more than in a single season, more than many seasons. But today was different for the spirit Guardian was not alone and he was not looking at the empty waters but the wide open sails of ships.

"What are these strange canoes?" Kanata's southern neighbour and friend murmured.

"They are from distant places and they bring danger... They wish to capture us Sioux!" Kanata spoke.

"How do you know these things Kanata?" Sioux watched the little village as it cupped its heart feeling the half-emptiness inside.

"I just do..." Kanata murmured seeing his twin disappear behind a blue cape.

Sioux takes up his spear and looks to his northern neighbour Kanata " I am going to meet these strangers in combat!"

"What? no! You'll be killed!" Kanata grabs Sioux "Please don't go they'll take you away! Don't leave me!"

Sioux laughed "I am a Warrior Kanata, I will always win..." He looked down at the little village and wiped away a tear from Kanata's pudgy cheek "I will come back..."

"Why? What reason will you come back for?" Kanata cried "You will leave me and I will be alone again..."

"No..." Sioux leaned in and placed his forehead against his neighbour's "I will be back for you... Because I love you Kanata, and a Warrior always comes back in the end."

Kanata bit his lip and blushed as Sioux dried his tears, feeling the warmth of a first love filling his chest. And so the little village waited, and he waited, sun came and moon, rain storm then dry followed by snow. One day while Kanata waited he heard a noise and in his excitement abandoned caution.

"Sioux!" He called rushing forward, and he skidded to a stop moments before the rope net fell over his head and England called out with glee "Got you!" And as Kanata was lifted up he cried because hiding behind the Nation stood a very different Sioux dressed in fine stranger clothes but without his feathered headdress.

Aboard the ship Kanata was chained to the wall when the door to his ceil opened. Kanata's head lifted as he saw Sioux! His friend placed a bowl of food before Kanata and because Kanata was so hungry he did not stop to consider what it was and just ate. But soon enough the taste of the foods taste caught up to him and he had to fight not to throw up, the gruel was that bad!

Sioux laughed "Hahaha! Oh yes England's cooking can be rather shocking to the system of the unprepared!"

Kanata's face contorted with barely contained sobs as he looked at Sioux and his laughing brought back fond memories. Sioux noticed the little villages face scrunch up and start dribbling fluids.

"What? What is it don't cry!" Sioux said "I'll bring you something else to eat! It was only a joke!"

"Sioux!" Kanata rattled his chains "Help me..."

"Huh... I'm not Sioux, my name is America" America stood up straight giving a thumbs up " And I'm a Hero!"

"H-hero?" Kanata sniffed.

"Yeah!" America kneeled with Kanata " But I can't rescue you , Dad would be so angry. But hey what is your name?"

"K-Kanata..." The little village replied

"Oh... Canada hey?" America laughed "That's a pretty silly name but it sounds nice enough!" America reached behind his back and pulled out an apple handing it to Canada "I was saving this, it was the last one but you can have it..."

Canada accepted the apple and blushed feeling himself fall in love for the second time. America and Canada laugh sharing the first of many moments together not all of them so good...

Once upon a time in an only partially tamed land where some fish swam and a variety of birds flew, and wild children were tamed... It was raining and beside the St. Lawrence river an almost teenage Canada drew his blade, a gift from his father England.

"This ends today Acadia!" Canada yelled his defiance.

"Oh it will, but not well for you my neighbour Canada!" Acadia stepped out from behind a tree weaving a sword with skill his straightened hair and blue uniform the only difference between him and the red clad Canada.

Their sword struck and the two colonies leaned into their strikes for there was room for only one power in these lands.

(Next chapter: War!)

!Canada side story! (Russian North America)

Russia stepped off the boat onto the new lands, it was much like his own, mountained cold and wild. Suddenly he saw a flash of a small naked child darted between bushes.

"Come here child I saw you there..." Russia smiled coldly.

The small spirit child came out from hiding its teeth were chattering and his lips blue.

"Are you not used to the cold? Is this not to your liking?" Russia tilted his head.

"I am from the east..." said the spirit child "My friends were taken by people like you I am all alone..."

"I am alone too...`` Russia took a few steps towards the child "Would you like to come to my house?"

"I have nowhere else to go..." The spirit child went to Russia reaching up.

Russia reached down and picked up the child feeling the child cup his face with its warm hands.

The child flinches as he is picked up "You look warm but you are so cold..."

Russia cradled the child whispering in the child's ear "Be one with mother Russia, I will take care of you..." The child struggles for a second but then simply goes limp and fades into a fine mist...

Russia crosses his arms over his chest and suddenly a wind picks up throwing ice and snow about whipping Russia's raggedy scarf, he smiles coldly.


	4. Chapter 4: War!

Canada

Chapter 3: War!

Once upon a time on a farm two brothers worked... Canada ploughed the ground sweating profusely under the hot sun. Across the field America also worked the two seem a couple of years apart with America having just entered his teens. Suddenly Canada threw down his tools!

"He's never coming back!" Canada shouted at his brother who had thrown down his own tools and ran to the younger boy.

"Don't say that!" America grabbed Canada's shoulders "Matt, promise me you won't say that again!" The two slumped to the ground holding each other "Remember the harder we work the more we tell Dad how much we love him! With enough work he'll be back in no time, he's very busy in Europe!"

Canada hugged his brother close "Sometimes... sometimes I feel so alone... so abandoned... I dream things about wild places... about horrible things"

"Hey" America pushed his brother away and wiped the tears from his eyes "You are not alone! I am right here and being the Hero I will always be here! We just need to be patient Dad will be back..."

The two brothers comforted each other and eventually when Canada felt better and America felt his brother was okay they got up and continued their daily labours. That night when America and Canada returned to their cabin America prepared supper with Canada watching fascinated. America started boiling the water turning around and laughing as Canada hesitantly cut a few crooked carrot slices, America slipped behind Canada and steadied his hands. Soon enough the soup was ready and Canada leaned over the table mouth open for America to spoon feed him. America chuckled giving spoonful after spoonful to his little brother. That night as Canada and America slept on their straw mattress there was a knock at the door, America rose to greet the late night visitor, Canada awoke to hear part of it.

"Francis is coming?" America to a shadowed peasant

"His arrived just a little while ago it appears he and Acadia intend to invade"

"I do not believe this, I can't believe this England would warn us!"

"England has abandoned us America open your eyes!"

"No I will not believe that, he must be held up trying to talk some sense into the French!"

Canada sat up and called for his brother "America?"

The two voices stop sharply and America inhales through his teeth.

"Where is Dad America?" Canada yawned "Is he coming to visit us?"

America went back to their bed and tucked Canada back in "He sent us a message, he said he was sorry he couldn't stop by for awhile but he..." America fought back some tears as Canada's eyes drooped, biting his lip he continued "But he wants to visit very soon, and wants to know all about how you've grown..."

Silently Canada fell asleep.

America turned to the nightly visitor " They will not invade us, France will visit Acadia and then leave, Briton has not abandoned us..."

The next day when Canada awoke America was nowhere to be found, but beside his bed a long wrapped gift with a note attached to it claiming it was for him. The note scrawled in untidy handwriting read: "Dear Canada America has told me how much you've grown, I long to see for myself but I am very busy in Europe, maybe next year you could come with me... I want you to be safe until my arrival please accept this token of an absent fathers love.

Yours truly

Your Dad: England"

Canada blushed gripping the note to his chest ready to tell America he was right England hadn't abandoned them! Opening the present Canada found a plain but well made sword. Biting his lips he tied it to his waist puffing out his chest and walking around the room giggling. Then Canada saw the Red coats that British regulars wore, without a thought he slipped into one of the smaller coats which was a little too big for him but Canada didn't mind because he felt it made a dashing figure, with that Canada left the cabin. Outside Canada noticed most of the chores had been done and so he finished what little there was left to do... Canada fed the cows with a few scoops of hay. Looking up he noticed two blue clad riders their horses shuffled nervously. Canada waved to them smiling.

"Canada!" America charged out of the woods wielding a musket "Get out of here!"

Canada eyes widened as he watched the lead rider pull out a pistol and level it at him. America halted and fired his musket at the rider, the musket ball missed but the horse reared in fear. France took aim as the horse reared and fired a shot at Canada grazing his coat.

"Run Canada!" America shouted "I'll hold them off!" fixing his bayonet he charged the riders.

Canada turned to run as the rider dropped the pistol and drew a wicked and finely decorated sword. Running into the woods he heard the galloping of hooves chasing him and the clash of steel on wood. Heart pounding Canada headed north to the St. Lawrence. A root caught the young colonies foot twisting his ankle badly turning he saw the rider. Instead of trampling the boy the rider dismounted drawing his sword; Canada was struck by how alike they looked the blue eyes, the blond hair. The only difference being the contrast from red and blue and the waved hair against straight.

"W-who are you?" Canada bit his lip.

"I am Acadia, and you will die today!" Acadia approached pulling out a pistol.

...To Be Continued...


End file.
